The Heart of the Truest Believer
by DustyMonkey
Summary: Alex/Olivia pairing takes place present day. Crossover with Once Upon a Time. Alex, Olivia and Casey find themselves in Storybrooke. Alex and Olivia will find out if true love really prevails, and Storybrooke will encounter it's most powerful villain yet.
1. chapter 1

**Law Order SVU and Once Upon a Time are my all time favorite shows. I have written exclusively SVU fanfiction but had this idea to combine both stories. It's Alex/Olivia pairing with Casey Novak thrown in there cause she's my absolute fave. No love triangles or anything like that but I promise it will be good. Takes place present day and both Alex and Casey are special victims ADAs. Some bad language and intense scenes.**

"Oh wow," Nick Amaro muses, peering through the window of the conference room. Even with the door closed he can still hear Alex Cabot yelling. "Novak is getting a verbal beat down from Cabot."

Amanda Rollins joins him, crossing her arms in front of her chest and watching the scene unfold.

Alex has her back to them but they can clearly see Casey Novak looking like she wants to sink into the floor and disappear.

"Ouch," Amanda says, shaking her head. "Twenty dollars says Novak cries."

Olivia Benson steps up beside them. "What are you guys - oh." She stops as soon as she sees her girlfriend giving Casey a tongue lashing. She sighs deeply. "Alex..."

One of the only things they fight about is Alex's treatment towards her colleagues, particularly Casey Novak. Casey had been re-hired at the DA's office following her license suspension against Alex's wishes and Alex wasn't shy about that being known and takes every opportunity to talk down to the other attorney. Olivia considers Casey to be a friend, and is often put in the middle of their squabbles.

"We were betting whether or not Novak starts to cry,"Amanda says. "I put twenty on it."

Olivia shakes her head. "She won't."

"I've seen it from others; more than once,"Nick tosses in. "Your girlfriend can be quite intimidating."

"So have I, unfortunately." Olivia knows a discussion will follow this scene later.

They all scatter when Alex turns around and angrily grabs her briefcase off the nearby table. She heads towards the doors and the detectives look away, not wanting her to know they had been watching.

Alex is wearing a scowl on her face and says nothing as she rushes by the detectives and heads towards the elevator. Olivia quickly goes into the conference room where Casey is recovering from her verbal attack. She's gathering paperwork off the table and glances at Olivia when she enters.

"Hey, you okay?" Olivia asks.

Casey smiles at her. "Yes, I am. I - think I pissed her off," she adds with a laugh.

"Well she was headed that way anyway. We got yelled at earlier. I'm sorry, Casey."

Casey smiles again, grabbing her folder and preparing to leave. "It's okay. Really. She doesn't trust me; I get it. Some people take longer than others to win over."

"Still, it's not okay and I apologize for her." Olivia follows her out of the conference room and apologizes once more before Casey gets into the elevator and leaves. As soon as she's gone, she goes in search of Alex. She knows she's still around and a quick text lets her know she's at the vending machine.

Olivia finds her girlfriend angrily pounding on the machine after it failed to dispense her bottle of water. She wrinkles her brow and comes up behind her, placing her hand in the small of her back, "Tough day?" she asks.

Alex rolls her eyes. "Ridiculous day."

"And it was Casey's fault?"

Alex looks at her with a frown. "What? No. She was just a casualty."

"That's not okay, Alex."

Alex puts more money in the machine and finally gets a drink. Once she does, she opens the top and takes a long drink. Olivia follows her towards the elevators.

"I don't want to have this conversation right now. You know how I feel about what she did," Alex says, stepping into an open elevator.

Olivia follows her and waits for the doors to close before speaking. "You have done a lot over the past years that you could say had questionable legality. You have gotten into trouble, Alex; bent the rules to fit what you wanted and what you had to do. The difference between you and Casey? She got caught, and didn't have the connections to get her out of it."

Alex doesn't respond; she just stares straight ahead at the elevator doors. She knows that Olivia is right, but she would never allow herself to say it. Ever.

The elevator doors open and before Alex can step out, Olivia catches her in an embrace and presses a kiss to her lips. Alex is not usually one for public displays of affection, especially at work. And Olivia knows this. But she also knows when Alex needs it, and right now she needs it. Alex allows herself to be comforted momentarily by Olivia, and then nods like she always does when she wants to communicate to Olivia that she's all right.

Olivia reluctantly lets go of Alex and watches her walk out of the precinct. Her mind is already going over what she can tonight to cheer Alex up.

.2

Michael Cutter - the current District Attorney that Alex aspires to replace - comes to see her at her office that afternoon. She's busily typing up notes for a closing argument when he interrupts her and asks her how she is doing.

Alex dislikes small talk; hates it even. She would prefer to get to the point and quickly, especially when it comes to work. And the only time Cutter comes to see her is when she's in trouble or he needs a favor. She wonders which one this is going to be.

"There's a conference in Maine I am sending you to. It's over the weekend so you would be back Monday or Tuesday. I've emailed you all the details. I would like you to speak and have sent talking points as well."

That's something she dislikes even more than small talk; traveling. And besides that, Olivia is taking her vacation from work starting tomorrow and Alex would prefer not to miss an entire weekend of it. She could probably convince her girlfriend to go with her, but is it something Olivia would enjoy? Most likely not, but Alex knows without a doubt that she would go if she asked her to.

Alex doesn't put up an argument. She's unusually agreeable, and only because she is trying to get in Cutter's good graces. "All right. Sounds like it might be a good experience. I will look over the email."

Cutter gets up, signaling this is the end of their talk. Alex immediately goes back to typing away when she is stopped by Cutter's next words. "I want you to take Casey Novak with you."

Alex stops typing and looks at him. "Casey Novak, why her?"

"I think this will be a good opportunity for her. She's expressed interest in getting different experiences and has never been to a weekend conference. You have. Show her the ropes."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't like Casey and she doesn't like me. Not a good match."

"All the more reason for it to happen. Maybe you can learn to get along. I've already made the arrangements; it's a done deal. Do one, teach one Alex. I expect there will be no issues."

Alex turns back to her computer. "No, sir. No issues."

As soon as he leaves, she sighs in frustration and opens the top drawer of her desk. She removes the small red velvet box that has resided there the past two weeks and pops it opens.

The engagement ring catches the light just right and shines, causing Alex to smile. She knows Olivia will love it. She's spent weeks planning out the perfect proposal. She wanted to do it this weekend, at the start of Olivia's vacation. But that plan has just gone out the window.

She prays that Olivia will agree to accompany her to Maine. At least then she can have something to look forward to instead of dreading spending the weekend with someone she dislikes so much.

.3

Alex is late getting home, which is nothing new to Olivia. She's come to expect it and appreciates the fact that Alex always texts her to let her know when to expect her.

She's especially thankful for that tonight. It gave her time to get everything set up just the way she wanted it.

She made Alex's favorite dinner; homemade chicken alfredo pasta and stuffed peppers. She has placed candles all around the table and changed into her blue dress, which Alex loves.

Alex has had a stressful week and Olivia wants to help her unwind by surprising her with a romantic dinner. She knows she is going to love it.

Olivia loves her job and knows how much Alex loves her. But once in awhile Olivia lets her mind wander to what it might be like if they both had normal jobs. Jobs where they did not have to deal with trauma or death and be haunted in their sleep by what they see, A job where they could leave everything behind at night and just be together. As much as they love each other, neither can really hit the off switch as soon as they are home. As much as they want to, they can't.

As soon as Olivia hears Alex's key hit the lock, she's at the door waiting to welcome her girlfriend home.

"Hey, baby," Olivia greets, slinging her arms around Alex's slender shoulders and embracing her.

Alex takes a look at Olivia and it's clear she likes what she sees. "Liv. You look beautiful."

Olivia plays with Alex's lapel. "So do you."

Alex looks down at herself. "This is just a lawyer suit you have seen a million times." Her eyes shoot up and meet Olivia's. "But i'd be happy to change for you."

Olivia raises an eyebrow and steps aside, letting Alex enter their apartment. Alex shakes off her suit jacket and hangs it on the rack by the door. She's about to say something when the candlelight from the kitchen catches her eye. She gives Olivia an odd look and goes into the kitchen.

Olivia follows her, and is pleased when she realizes her girlfriend is practically moved to tears. Alex turns and looks at her, tears shining in her eyes. Without another word she throws her arms around her beautiful caring girlfriend. "Olivia this is wonderful! And it smells delicious."

This elicits a warm response from Olivia. She grabs Alex's hand and leans in to kiss her. "Go get changed, honey. Before it gets cold."

Alex salutes her with a big grin on her face and hurries off to change into something more presentable. Olivia uses the time she is gone to make them each a plate, and she pours each of them a glass of Alex's favorite wine.

Alex appears just moment later, wearing her red dress. It's her casual evening out dress and she considers it an appropriate occasion to wear it. Olivia smiles and pulls her chair out for her and motions for her to sit down, which she does. Olivia then goes to her side of the table and sits down.

"This is just amazing. I need this so much after today." Alex wastes no time digging in. She skipped lunch, as she does often and knows if she doesn't eat enough for dinner that Olivia will get on her. Olivia is an amazing cook, which is a huge plus.

Olivia raises her wine glass. "Here's to vacation...and spending as much of it with you as possible."

Alex swallows, swallowing the lump in her throat with her food. "About that. How would you feel about going to Maine this weekend?"

She wasn't going to bring it up now. She wanted to enjoy the evening and everything Olivia had planned, and take part in certain activities at the conclusion of the evening.

But Olivia had just kind of opened the door.

"Maine? Why Maine?" Olivia asks after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Cutter is sending me to a conference for the entire weekend. I really want you to come, but understand if you don't want to. I Googled the address for the hotel and it's a seven hour drive. I thought we could take my car." She gauges Olivia's interest and is pleased when she seems excited about the prospect. "One small addendum; he wants Casey to come too. But she can find her own way there."

"Alex, that's terrible!" Olivia scolds. "Of course I will come, and Casey can ride with us. Don't be ridiculous. You have to get over this. Don't be so cruel. I know you're better than that."

Alex gives no further objections although she is definitely not happy. She wanted a weekend spent with her girlfriend. She had the perfect plan to turn Olivia into her fiance. And now she was being forced to basically work and babysit someone she can't stand.

.4

A seven hour car ride is cruel and unusual punishment if you ask Casey Novak.

It's been five hours - which has seemed like five weeks - since they left the gas station in Manhattan. Olivia is driving and Alex is in the passenger seat. The two are holding hands and have been talking amongst each other since they left.

Casey is sitting in the back feeling like an awkward third wheel. Olivia has tried to include her in conversations but Alex has barely said three words to her so she's relegated herself to playing games on her phone to pass the time.

She wonders why Michael Cutter is punishing her this way. She was told to shadow Alex at the conference. There are so many other things Casey would rather do than shadow Alex Cabot; including being dropped into a vat of scorpions. They sting a little less.

Olivia announces she has to pee and is going to stop at the next gas station. Neither of her travel companions object so she hits the next Speedway she finds. They all pile out of the car and go their separate ways in the station.

Casey is starving so she grabs a small bag of chips and a bottle of soda. Alex wanders by while she's waiting in line and gives her a look. "No eating in my car."

"Seriously?" Casey asks incredulously. "You wouldn't' let us stop for food. I'm hungry."

Alex shrugs. "Don't want crumbs in my car." Then she just walks away from her.

Casey angrily grabs the chips and puts them back on the shelf. She is fuming, wondering what made Alex so cold. She is the most unhappy person she knows and celebrates being an unapologetic bitch. Casey can't wait for the day she has the courage to tell her off.

"Would you want to drive the rest of the way?" Olivia asks Casey when she finds her in the station.

Casey glances at Alex across the aisle. "Sure. If she lets me behind the wheel."

Once back at the car, Casey is surprised when Alex agrees to let her drive. She and Olivia get into the back while Casey looks at the navigation screen to see where she has to go from here.Casey takes a moment to look around Alex's car. It's like sitting in the cockpit of an alien spacecraft. So expensive and everything is so unnecessarily over the top. Casey shakes her head. She isn't even sure how to use the navigation system so she grabs her phone and types the address into Google Maps.

"Forget how to drive, Novak?" comes Alex's voice from the back. Casey looks in the rearview mirror and Alex makes it a point to put a chip into her mouth from a bag of chips situated between her and Olivia.

Casey is immediately pissed off. So she makes it a point to roughly put Alex's car into gear and practically spins out pulling out of the parking lot. Alex jumps on her right away, but all Casey says in response is, "Opps. Sorry." She smiles to herself.

After about an hour on the road, Olivia and Alex's chatter begins to fade until it ceases completely. Casey glances into the rearview mirror and sees that they are both asleep. Olivia is leaning against the window and Alex is leaning against Olivia. Casey smiles at the sight. Even though Alex is not her favorite person, she likes Olivia and is glad they have happiness together.

Casey glances down at her phone, seeing how much longer she needs to stay on this road. It's heavily wooded and getting dark and she has to admit is a bit creepy.

As soon as she looks back up, she sees it. A huge black wolf, standing in the middle of the road. It's eyes catch in the headlights, causing them to glow. Casey has to swerve sharply to avoid hitting the wolf and for a moment loses control and crashes the car directly into a tree.

That definitely wakes up the sleeping women in the back. They both appear okay, and Olivia's immediate concern is that Casey is okay as well. Alex's, however, is for her car. And she is pissed.

"What the fuck, Novak?" Alex yells. She's out of the car already surveying the damage.

Olivia opens up the drivers side door and examines Casey. "Are you all right? What happened?" She reached towards Casey's head. "Shit, you're bleeding."

Casey immediately reaches up and winces as she touches a wound on her forehead. She doesn't remember hitting her head, but she must have. She nods at Olivia. "I'm okay. Are you guys?"

Olivia nods and holds the door open so Casey can get out. She does, and immediately apologizes to Alex. "I am so sorry. There was a wolf in the road. This huge black wolf. I would have hit him if I didn't swerve."

Alex doesn't respond. She's looking at her car and kicks the tire angrily. The whole front end is smashed is and the passenger side front tire bend at an unnatural angle. There is a gas smell in the air. She finally looks at Casey and says, "Fuck!"

Casey starts to apologize again but Olivia cuts in. "Okay. Alex, what is important is that everyone is okay. We have insurance. You can get the car taken care of. Let's just call for a tow."

Olivia grabs her phone from her pocket and frowns in frustration. "Hmmm, weird. No service."

Alex sighs and slips hers back into her jeans. "Same here."

All eyes are on Casey and she scrambles back to the car to find her phone. But when she does, she instantly knows it will be of no help. The screen is completely shattered and the phone won't turn on.

"My phone is toast," Casey announces when she rejoins the other two. Her forehead wound hurts and she touches it again, feeling fresh blood.

Alex is leaning against her car with her arms crossed, looking off into the distance with an angry expression. "Where's the dog you saw?"

"it wasn't a dog - it was a wolf," Casey corrects. She looks around. "And we must have scared it off."

Alex just shakes her head, mutters something under her breath, and wanders off.

"Look, I'm real sorry, Olivia. I'll pay for the tow once we get to a working phone." Casey does feel badly for crashing Alex's car.

"Don't worry about it. Our insurance covers it." Olivia looks up and points to a sign off to the right. "Here's a town. We should probably walk and see if we can find a repair shop open. Or at least someone with a phone."

They grab their belongings from the car, not wanting to leave them behind. Casey apologizes to Alex again, who in response just gives her a cold look.

"Storybrooke," Olivia muses, reading the town name on the welcome sign. "Strange name. You guys ready? Casey, maybe we can get your forehead looked at too. You're bleeding again."

Alex turns and looks at Casey and for a brief moment Casey sees concern on her face, but she quickly looks away and it's gone. Wow, maybe she has a heart after all.

They walk in silence over the town line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! I know Alex may seem a bit harsh but it is essential to the plot. So is the fact that she and Olivia are madly in love; you will see more of that in the next chapter.**

Storybrooke is a huge contrast to Manhattan. There is barely anyone on the street this time of night, and cars are few and far between. It's been a long time since Olivia, Casey and Alex have walked down a street this quiet.

You could almost call it odd...even creepy.

"Doubt we are going to find any repair shops open," Olivia points out. "But here's a diner; looks like they're open. Maybe someone can call a tow for us."

The diner is called Granny's, and looks like something straight out of an 80's movie. A typical mom and pop restaurant, one you wouldn't find anywhere in Manhattan.

They enter and as soon as they step into the diner, all the patrons turn to look at them. They can hear whispering, and are receiving strange looks. Small town folks all know each other and it's clear these three don't belong.

Emma Swan greets them with a smile from her seat at the counter. She gets up and approaches them, extending her hand. "Hi. You guys look like you might be lost. I'm Emma."

Alex is the first to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alex and this is Olivia and Casey. We got into an accident outside of town and couldn't get any cell service. We need a tow."

Emma looks the three of them over. "You three all right?" Her eyes land on Casey and she notices the wound on her forehead. "You need medical attention?"

Casey shakes her head. "I'm fine. Just a restroom to get cleaned up."

Emma points her in the direction of the restroom and returns her attention to Alex and Olivia. "I'm the sheriff; I'll call and get you guys a tow. If you guys need a place to stay for a few nights, Granny runs an inn within walking distance of the diner."

Granny waves from behind the counter. "You girls like something to eat? On the house for our visitors."

Alex and Olivia exchange glances and Olivia shrugs. They may as well sit down and have a bite to eat; they won't be going anywhere else tonight anyway. May as well get some food and check into the inn, at least for the night.

They take a seat at the counter and Emma introduces them to the other guests seated nearby. She slides an arm around Hook. "This is my fiancee, Killian. My son, Henry. And Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrook."

Alex is very secure in her sexuality and hasn't had eyes for anyone since Olivia. But she can't help but be intrigued by Killian. He is insanely attractive and speaks with an accent that is extremely charming. His whole manner of dress is different but unique. He's dressed all in black, his black leather jacket hanging off his frame. He's wearing...eyeliner? Very unusual and normally Alex would find it odd. But it works for him. She doesn't mean to stare, but as she goes to look away she notices he has a hook for a hand. An actual hook.

Olivia is a bit uncomfortable. Her instincts are usually correct, and she can't help but think something is a bit strange with this place. The way everyone looked at them when they entered, as if outsiders in this town were unheard of. The way the sheriff seems almost overly friendly and felt it necessary to introduce everyone to them.

But she pushes those thoughts aside. Alex doesn't give any indication that she's uneasy, and really, what choice do they have but to stay here? They don't have a driveable car and they are already here.

Alex and Olivia look over the menu while Emma phones for a tow for their car. Alex gives her its location and Emma makes all the arrangements for it to be towed in to the nearest repair shop. Alex is grateful for this; maybe it can be made at least driveable tomorrow so they can be on their way.

Casey joins them at the counter, sitting between Olivia and Regina. The wound on her forehead has stopped bleeding and she was able to clean it up nicely. Regina turns and smiles at her warmly, and Casey nearly loses her composure. Regina is beautiful. Stunningly beautiful. It's been a long time since a woman has elicited those feelings in her, and she has to turn her head away so Regina doesn't see the flush that has come across her cheeks.

Granny takes their orders and and leans on the counter to talk to them. "Accident, huh? What caused that?"

Alex leans past Olivia and looks at Casey. "Want to tell her what you claimed to have seen?"

Casey takes a drink of the Coke that was just sat in front of her. She doesn't even look up as she says, "Forget it." She knows Alex doesn't believe her. Olivia probably doesn't either but at least she's nice about it.

Granny seems particularly interested but it isn't until Regina locks eyes with Casey and asks, "What happened?" that she spills it.

"I saw a wolf in the road."

Silence befalls everyone at the counter. Emma and Granny exchange glances, and Regina makes it a point to spin her stool around and look at Emma.

"And crashed a brand new car into one of your very nice trees outside of town," Alex adds bitterly.

Casey has had enough. She's tired of the self-righteous attorney always belittling her. She spins her stool around and glares at Alex. "Why are you always so mean to me? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Olivia senses an argument is about to break out between her girlfriend and Casey and knows she has to squash it before it goes any further. Sensing an argument, Emma clears her throat and she, Henry and Killian get up and leave the counter.

Alex spins her stool around so she's facing Casey. "You want to have this conversation right here, right now?"

Casey gets up, throwing her hands up in frustration. "No, I don't - I really don't. I'm out of here."

"Okay you two, knock it off," Olivia scolds. "Is this the first impression you want to give people?"

Casey storms out the door, and Olivia spins back around to look at her girlfriend. "You need to be nicer to her. It's really not her fault about the crash."

Alex is about to respond when Regina pipes in. "Looks like there is some friction there, ladies. Do you want some advice?"

Alex looks at her incredulously. She doesn't even know this woman; is she seriously offering to give her advice? Alex doesn't take advice, least of all not from a stranger.

But that doesn't stop Regina from trying. She nods toward Emma, who is now seated at a booth with Killian and Henry. "When Emma first came to town, we hated each other. Our fights were pretty epic and I'm pretty sure are still talked about. Without boring you with all the details, if I'm honest with myself it's because she intimidated me. I was never faced with someone so stubborn and so much like myself. And now, Emma is one of my best friends. The moral of the story is not to judge too harshly. I used to be a terrible person. It's taken a lot to get past it." Regina puts money on the counter and stands. "Life is too short, ladies. Be nice."

As soon as Regina is gone, Olivia places a hand on Alex's arm. "She's right you know. Just try to be a little nicer. I know the person you really are. Be that person, Alex."

Alex knows that Olivia is right. She is capable of being of a nice person. It's just so hard to do sometimes.

She reaches into her purse just as their food arrives and fingers the engagement ring box inside. She doesn't know why she brought it with her. She has the perfect proposal all planned out.

But Olivia is always telling her she needs to be more spontaneous. She had visions of staying in a beautiful hotel overlooking a harbor while in Maine. Going for a walk hand in hand and spontaneously proposing to Olivia so they both came home with a very nice story to tell.

Being here in this strange town with people who seem unusually curious about the three of them wasn't part of the plan.

.2

Casey has no idea where she's going. She just had to get out of that diner, away from Alex and the mayor who was making her feel things she would rather not feel.

It's getting cold and she zips up her jacket, walking with her hands in her pockets. It's after eight and most of the shops she is walking past are closed.

But one place has an OPEN sign lit in the window. The business sign reads Mr. Gold - Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer.

She has always liked second hand stores. Without hesitation she opens the door and goes inside.

Mr. Gold is the only one in the shop. He doesn't even glance up from the object he is polishing as she approaches the counter. "We are closed, dearie. I just haven't flipped the sign."

"Oh," Casey says with a hint of disappointment. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to avoid someone. Would it be okay if I just looked around until you're ready to leave?"

He finally looks up. He gives her a long stare as if deciding if he knows her or not. Then he smiles and says, "By all means. Look around."

She tries to act casual and walks around a little bit, but she's inexplicably keeps wandering back to the counter, filled with curiosity about the object he has obstructed by rags.

"See something you like, dearie?" Mr. Gold asks behind the counter.

He has a lot of odd and unique items in his shop, but Casey is drawn to one item in particular. He is still polishing, watching her the whole time with an odd smile.

As Casey gets closer she realizes he is polishing some kind of dagger. She has no idea why she feels so drawn to it. She has never been interested in swords or daggers, or anything of the type. But she can't stop looking at the blade that is so shiny it reflects the lights and the intricate carvings on the handle. It has a word engraved that she can't quite make out.

Mr. Gold eyes her curiously and sets the dagger down. Without even asking permission she picks it up. It's heavier than she expected. She can't stop staring at it, and it appears to glow in her hands. The word scrolled across it lights up and then fades.

She shakes her head. She must have imagined it. Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought. There's no way it could have glowed.

"Is this real?" she asks.

Mr. Gold smiles. "Very much so."

She looks at the word on the handle again and this time she makes it out. "Rumplestiltskin." Her eyes shoot up to meet Mr. Gold's. "Like the fairytale character? Interesting. How much is it?"

He just smiles in response. "It's not for sale, dearie. At least not cheap. It comes with a steep price."

Casey wanders around and looks at some of his other items but nothing catches her eye like that dagger.

"You're not from around here," Mr. Gold observes. "How did you find your way to our quaint little town?"

"We were just driving through, on our way to a conference. I saw a wolf in the road and lost control and crashed the car into a tree. We are staying at Granny's until we're able to get back on the road."

"A wolf? What did this wolf look like?" Mr. Gold asks with a smile.

"Big and black. It was just standing in the middle of the road."

His smile widens. "Her name is Ruby."

Casey smiles back, amused. "It has a name? Other people have seen it?"

"Oh yes. She's our resident werewolf, dearie."

Casey knows he is joking but part of her can't help but think that expression on his face is pure seriousness. He isn't smiling. He is standing there looking at her as if he just stated a fact. She shakes it off and continues looking around the shop.

"You're here with your friends?" Mr. Gold suddenly asks.

Casey snorts at that; friends? What are those?

"Not really my friends. The brunette, Olivia...we are friendly. She's civil to me. But the blonde, Alex. She can't stand me. She thinks she is so much better. We have been on the road almost six hours and you can imagine how pleasant the trip has been."

A smile creeps across Mr. Gold's face and Casey think it's pretty odd to be smiling in spite of what she just said. But she lets it go.

"Well I'm glad you wandered into my shop." He pauses. "What was your name, dearie?"

Casey is looking at the dagger again. He's placed it on the counter, as if daring her to pick it up again. "Casey. My name is Casey."

He smiles again. "Casey. I'm glad you found your way here."

"Yeah, why is that? Tourists usually buy something?" She's staring at the dagger again. It makes her feel something she can't quite describe but that something is a feeling she wants more of.

"Because I know how to recognize a desperate soul," Mr. Gold says.

Casey puts the dagger back on the counter and frowns at him. Something has snapped her out of the hold it seemed to have on her.

"Well insults aren't a good way to get business. I'll see you."

He says nothing further as he watches Casey leave his shop. He makes his way to the window and looks out, watching her cross the street and head towards Granny's.

"Oh, you will, dearie. You will."

The strange smile is still on his face as he flips his sign to CLOSED. He hobbles his way to his back room and turns on his light, opening his leather bound book to the page marked by his bookmark.

Rumplestiltskin has been looking for a way to cleave himself of the dagger for years. To sever himself from the darkness that's kept him from his happy ending.

He hasn't seen the dagger glow for anyone in years. Centuries, to be exact. He knows what it means when the dagger has chosen someone.

As his eyes fall upon the ancient pages, a sense of hope he hasn't felt in a long time begins to fill him.

 **so what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

It's a chilly day, and Alex tightens her scarf as she walks hand in hand with Olivia through Storybrooke's only park.

They have been here almost two days, the strange town and its inhabitants seeming a little too welcoming for Alex's taste.

The only repair shop in town told me it's going to be a few days before they can make her car even driveable. They have to miss the conference - no big loss if you ask Alex. This isn't excatly how she would like to spend the next couple of days. But at least she's with Olivia.

Olivia has seemed unusually quiet and withdrawn the past couple of days; like she has something on her mind. Alex isn't used to Olivia keeping things from her and she doesn't like it in the least bit.

A couple is approaching from the opposite direction and they stop in front of Alex and Olivia, smiling ear to ear. "You must be Alex and Olivia! I'm Mary Margaret and this is mu husband David. Our daughter Emma told us about you."

Alex thinks there are several things wrong with this picture. Firstly, Mary Margaret and David look the same age as Emma. Second, why would Emma tell her parents about them? Are visitors to this town really so unheard of?

"Your daughter, how is that possible?" Alex asks, not able to hide her confusion.

David and Mary Margaret exchange glances. "It's a long story," David says. "How are you enjoying our town so far?"

"To be honest it's a little unusual," Alex admits. She's never been one to dance around a subject. She's very forward.

Mary Margaret and David don't look the least bit shocked. They make small talk for a few moments and then excuse themselves and continue in.

"This place is odd," Alex muses, watching them walk away. "I feel like everyone in this town has a secret."

Olivia just stares forward as they walk, and Alex squeezes her hand. "Hey. Babe, are you okay? You've seemed distance lately. What is going on?"

Olivia stops walking, keeping a hold of Alex's hand. She turns to face her. "Actually there is something on my mind."

Alex stares into her eyes, a sudden chill going through her body. She has always had this nagging feeling that she was not good enough for Olivia. What if Olivia wised up and realized it too?

Alex swallows the lump in her throat harshly. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"This is not how or where I wanted to have this conversation," Olivia says, starting to walk again. Alex reluctantly walks with her. Olivia is silent until they reach a small wooden bridge overlooking a small lake. She takes Alex's hand and holds onto the railing with the other hand, looking out at the water. "But sometimes things just happen, and not the way you planned. Like falling in love with you."

Everytime Alex hears those words it's like hearing them for the first time all over again. Butterflies are released in her stomach, and she gets that flutter in her chest.

The way Olivia is looking at her now makes her knees feel weak. Those eyes, that kind soul..it sums up everything that Alex loves about Olivia.

Olivia turns to face Alex. "Alex, I first met you eight years ago. You were a pain in my ass at first." Alex laughs lightly. "You were young, stubborn, and made me question myself and my integrity almost daily. But as time went on I started to see you as Alex the person. The kindness that you always hid away because you thought others perceived it as weakness. The compassion you harbored for the victims we fight for. Your dedication to justice and always doing the right thing no matter what the cost. Always getting us out of trouble."

Alex doesn't cry easily or often, but tears are rolling down her cheeks right now. Olivia squeezes her hand and continues. "You are beautiful, Alex, inside and out. You remind me every day why I do what I do. You took a woman who used to be married to her job and made her divorce it. Every time I look into your eyes I believe that anything is possible. I know that's true because of all the people out there you could choose, somehow you chose me. Me - Olivia Benson. And I'll be forever grateful."

Olivia then reaches into her pocket and then gets down on her knee. Alex gasps when she realizes what is happening. "Like I said, not the time or place but I couldn't go another minute without asking you. Alex Cabot, will you make me the happiest woman on earth and marry me?"

Olivia opens the black box and reveals the most beautiful ring Alex has ever seen. Alex can barely contain herself as she rushes out, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you! I was going to ask you myself!"

Alex throws her arms around Olivia and clings to her, both women crying happy tears. She can't wait to give Olivia the ring she has for her.

And above all, she cannot wait to marry her true love.

.2

Casey has spent a lot of time over the past couple of days with Mr. Gold at his Antique shop. She was introduced to his wife Belle, and Casey couldn't help but think they were an odd match but she kept that to herself.

She has no idea why she's been compelled to come here everyday. To stare at the dagger, and tell Mr. Gold things she has never told anyone else.

"Now they are engaged," Casey says with an eye roll. "Makes me want to vomit."

Mr. Gold looks at her with such a smile at those words that Casey finds it odd. He seems so...pleased?

"They love each other. True love. That doesn't make you happy for them, dearie?" Mr. Gold asks.

Casey knows she should be happy for them. That would be the polite thing, the professional thing. But she's not happy. She feels cheated. She has never experienced the feelings Alex and Olivia feel for each other. She has never experienced anything like it.

"All my life I had to work so hard for everything I ever got. I was adopted and never knew my real parents. I don't even know who I come from. My adoptive parents were great but I always felt like I didn't belong. I had to work 3 jobs while I was in law school to help pay for what the grants didn't cover. I worked so hard. I never had time for myself. Then I got a good job and was always compared to her," Casey says. "Alex Cabot. The high priestess of the District Attorney's office. I took over her job and everyone compared me to her, always. If I lost a case I always heard 'Alex would have won.' If I lost my temper I heard 'Alex would have been more professional.' I could never step out of her shadow and make people realize that I was good too. Just as good as her."

Mr. Gold is listening intently now, completely caught up in Casey's words.

"Then I made a mistake..." She trails off. "I had to leave my job for a couple years. When I came back, the Great Alex was back too. And she treated me like I was dirt on the bottom of her thousand dollar shoes. Still does. But this time it isn't just her; it's everyone. I lost what little respect I had left. No matter what I do I will never be good enough. Ever."

Mr. Gold knows the potential is real now. He has no doubt that his plan will work and that Casey will willingly walk right into it.

He picks up the dagger from behind the counter and immediately Casey's eyes fall on it again. He smiles. "Tell me, dearie, what you want more than anything in the world."

Casey's eyes are glued on that dagger again. She can't look away. "I want to be respected. I want power."

Those are excatly the words he had hoped to hear. He walks past Casey and quickly locks the shop door. He motions for Casey to follow him into the back, which she does obediently.

"What if I told you I could give that to you," he asks. "That you could have more power than you could ever imagine. And you could make them pay. What would you say to that?"

Casey laughs. "I would say that's not possible unless you had a magic wand."

He sneers at her. "Some magic is real, dearie. But it comes with a price. Always comes with a price."

Casey crosses her hands in front of her chest. "Yeah? Well I don't believe in magic and fairytales and happy endings."

Mr. Gold holds out the dagger, and this time Casey is positive she sees it glow a vibrant blue. "Say the word. And all your wishes come true. But I have to know we have a deal."

She looks up at Mr. Gold, her eyes flashing the same blue she just saw in the dagger. Without even thinking she says, "Deal."

Mr. Gold raises the dagger, and with a smile plunges it into her heart.

Casey falls backwards, gasping for air. There should be blood. And pain. After all, she was just stabbed in the heart.

But there is neither blood nor pain. She can't catch her breath, and she pulls the dagger from her chest, staring at Mr. Gold in horror.

He has a gray smoke surrounding him and he takes a deep, cleansing breath, holding both palms upwards, a smile playing on his face. "I am free. After all these years I can have my happy ending. Thank you for your sacrifice, dearie."

Casey finally finds her voice. "What - what the hell did you do to me?"

She feels like she is spinning in a circle and feels a strange sensation in her chest. Her eyes flash blue again and she tries to shake her head and clear her mind.

"You'll thank you. I gave you exactly what you wanted."

"Mr. Gold - " she srops talking and is overcome with a coughing fit.

He smiles again. "It's not Mr. Gold - It's Rumplstiltskin."

The dagger is laying next to Casey and it vibrates, as if demanding her attention. She has just enough strength to grab it.

And she watches as the name _Rumplestiltskin_ vanishes on the blade and is replaced with the name _Casey Novak_.

 **what do you think? please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Granny's is filled with its usual morning chatter as Alex takes a seat at a vacant table near the front. Olivia should be along any moment and she's taken the liberty of ordering them both coffe and eggs and bacon.

The waitress - Ruby - comes over and places the two cups of coffee on the table as well as the plates of breakfast. Alex smiles and thanks her, and as she reaches for her cup, Ruby notices the ring on her finger.

"Oh wow," she muses. "Looks like congratulations is in order."

Alex blushes, looking at the beautiful ring. She will never tire of looking at it or the beautiful woman who gave it to her. Alex thanks Ruby and she's on her way.

Killian and Emma, and Regina wave at her from across the restaurant, and Alex offers them a small smile and wave.

Suddenly, the door opens nosily. A gust of cold air blows into the restaurant, causing all the other patrons to take notice and direct their attention to the door.

Casey walks into the restaurant with more confidence than she has felt in a long time. She's dressed in black, with a long black coat and tall boots. And her hair is littered with white highlights.

Everyone is staring. It's almost as if everyone has stopped eating and are just watching her walk into the restaurant.

Alex wouldn't have recognized her if she didn't walk directly over to her table, a smile on her face. Instead of sliding into the booth across from Alex, she grabs a chair from a nearby table and slams it down on the floor next to the table. Alex jumps, and watches her in shock as Casey turns the chair backwards and sits down.

"Uh...hello?" Alex offers.

Casey looks at her for a moment and then lets out a throaty laugh. She reaches across the table and takes a peice of bacon off Alex's plate and proceeds to take a bite.

"Um, you're hungry? By all means...help yourself." She pushes the plate towards Casey. "You changed your hair." She looks her up and down. "And your wardrobe."

Casey laughs again. "Always observant."

Alex is extremely uncomfortable at the moment and wishes for Olivia to come in and interupt this strange meeting. This is not like Casey at all.

Alex looks around. People are whispering and looking at them. She lowers her voice and practically whispers, "Are you okay?"

Casey smiles, eating the rest of the bacon on the plate. "I'm fantastic. Never felt better in my life."

Alex nods, not quite believing her. She starts to slide out of the booth. "Ok. I have to go find Olivia. We'll catch up with you later."

Casey reaches out and catches her wrist, effectively stopping her. Alex stares at her, shocked by her force and sudden strength. Casey stands, the smile never leaving her face. "Don't be rude. I came to see you, not Olivia. Sit back down, doll. We need to have a chat."

Something about her at this moment is extremely intimidating and Alex sits back down like an obedient child. She has no idea what is going on; she is never intimidated by anyone, let alone Casey Novak.

Alex swallows, watching Casey now take the cup of coffee meant for Olivia and pour way too much creamer in it. "What did you want to talk about?"

Casey crushes the empty creamer package in her hand and tosses it across the table. Alex watches it hit the window ledge and fall to the floor.

"What a happy day for you," Casey muses, taking a long drink of coffee. "Your first full day of being engaged. How insanely happy you must be."

Something about the way Casey says it chills Alex to the bone. "Thank you," she says anyway.

Casey smiles again. "I bet you think - "

"Excuse me," a voice from behind Casey says. She turns around slowly to find Regina Mills standing behind her, smiling. "I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Regina Mills."

Casey is furious for being interrupted, but seeing Regina softens her just a little. The person she used to be fights for a moment and Casey feels that familiar longing. Just for an instant, and then it's gone.

Alex takes this distraction as her opportunity to flee. She gets up quickly, tosses some money on the table, and excuses herself. She practically runs out the door.

Casey watches her leave with a scowl, and then stands up to face Regina. "It's very rude to interrupt someone's private conversation. Doll."

Regina stares her right down and a few moments later she is joined by Emma and Killian.

"Everything all right?" Emma asks, watching Casey closely.

Casey's eyes flash again and it's not just Emma that notices. She exchanges glances with Regina.

"Your friend ran out of here in a hurry," Regina muses.

Casey snorts. "That girl is not my friend."

The coldness in which she says it cools everyone right to the core. Casey's eyes seem dark and unforgiving.

"We need to talk," Regina says, stepping in front of Casey. "Let's go somewhere private."

"I don't think so," is Casey's hurried reply. She is to meet Rumplestiltskin in the woods in twenty minutes to begin her "training".

Regina and Emma know what is going on; they've seen this before. Emma takes a step forward, tentatively reaching a hand out. "It's important we talk. Give it to me."

Emma doesn't have to say that; Casey knows what she is asking for. A smile dances across her face and she pulls the dagger from under her long black coat. "Is this what you want, doll?"

Regina makes a grab for it. Casey takes a step back and somehow manages to form a ball of fire in the palm of her hand. The power shocks even her. She nearly drops the dagger and closes her hand, extinguishing the flame.

"It's Casey, right?" Regina asks. "I know you're confused. Whatever Mr. Gold told you, whatever deal you made, we can help you."

Casey stares Regina down, her eyes flashing again. She raises the dagger and holds the blade to Regina's neck. Regina closes her eyes.

"I don't want to be helped," Casey practically growls. "And it isn't Casey - It's the Dark One."

Before anyone can react, Casey waves her hand and disappears in a puff of black smoke.

.2

Rumplestiltskin is already waiting for Casey. As soon as she appears in front of him, his stoic look transforms into a smile of pleasure.

"Dark One. What a beautiful transformation," he says, the smile never leaving his face.

Casey smiles back. "I made a fireball in my hand - without even trying. How is that possible?"

"Magic, dearie. The powers of the Dark One are the most powerful in all the realms. Once you harness your potential, you will be limitless. No one can stop you."

Every word he says hangs in the air over Casey. Limitless power. Casey never believed in such a thing.

Rumplestiltskin snaps his finger and a deer appears out of nowhere in front of him. It's presence is so sudden that Casey takes a step back.

"First lesson. Pay attention."

Without another word, Rumplestiltskin reaches into the chest of the deer and removes its heart. The red heart beats in his hand and the deer stands obediently at attention.

Casey can't explain what she just saw. There's no way to explain it. How did he just remove its heart? And how is the deer still alive?

"When you remove a heart, the owner of that heart is at your control. You simply hold their heart in your hand and give them an order. When you return the heart, the subject is just as they were. They remember nothing." Rumplestiltskin turns and shoves the heart back into the deer.

He looks hopefully at Casey. "Your turn."

Casey can feel the Dark power surging through her, but there is still a sliver of the person she used to be. The person who doubted herself and didn't think she was good enough.

"I - I can't do that," Casey says.

"You're the Dark One; you can and you will. Take its heart."

Casey takes a step toward the deer. She raises her hand hesitantly. Rumplestiltskin encourages her again. She closes her eyes and reaches into the deer's chest. She feels the beating heart and grabs it.

Rumplestiltskin is pleased by what he sees. His student removes the heart, holding it in her hand and staring at it in shock. She can't believe what she has just done.

"Well done, dearie," he says. "Now crush it."

Casey looks at him. "What?"

"Crush it. Crush it in your hand."

Casey knows without asking that crushing the heart will kill the deer. She doesn't want to do it; she doesn't want to kill an innocent animal.

But she's not in control right now; the Dark power is.

Casey crushes the heart. The deer whimpers and falls to the ground, and Casey crushes the heart into nothing and opens her hand. The dust falls from her hand and is blown away.

Casey looks at the deer laying on its side, all the life gone from it. Guilt is present only for a moment and then replaced with something greater - power.

"How did it feel?" Rumplestiltskin asks.

Casey raises her head, meeting his eyes. Another smile forms on her face. "I felt power. Absolute power." She holds out her hand and another fireball forms. "And I loved it."

"You are going to be one hell of a villian," Rumplestiltskin says with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Olivia," Alex says, bursting into their room at Granny's. "Grab your stuff. We need to get out of here."

Olivia turns to face her. She's never seen Alex so worked up. "I was just on my way to the diner. Is the car ready? What do you mean we have to go?"

Alex is already packing things in her duffel bag. "We just have to go. Something is going on around here. We need to go."

Olivia knows better than to question Alex's gut instincts. She starts to pack her stuff as well. "Let's go get Casey then we will go."

Olivia starts for the door but Alex stops her with "No!"

Olivia turns back around, confusion written on her face. "Look Alex I know you don't like her, but we can't just abandon her here."

Alex looks at her desperately, not sure to how to explain to her what just happened at the diner. Something is definitely wrong with Casey, and she doesn't know what, but she does know that they need to leave. The feeling she had gotten from Casey...She can't put her finger on it. She had felt pure hatred and as ridiculous as it sounds, a sense of evil.

"I just saw her at the diner," Alex rushes out. "And trust me, it's better we go without her." Alex picks her duffel bag up off the bed. "Are you ready?"

Olivia stares hard at her. Alex isn't the warmest person in the world and she definitely doesn't consider Casey to be a friend, but Olivia is surprised at her nonetheless.

"Alex...that doesn't feel right to me. What's going on?"

Alex shakes her head and grabs Olivia's hand. Olivia quickly grabs her bag and lets Alex lead her out of the room. She has to walk quickly to match Alex's stride as the two of them walk quickly through town.

"What about the car?" Olivia asks, trying desperately to understand what is happening. "We aren't going to get far without a car, Alex."

"We just need to get out of here," Alex says quickly. "We just need to leave this town."

Alex's tone tells Olivia not to question her any more.

"Shit," Alex mutters suddenly, and Olivia meets her gaze and sees Killian and Emma coming their way quickly across the street. Alex immeaditely turns around and starts walking the other way, pulling Olivia with her.

"Wait!" Comes the expected shout and then almost instantly Emma and Killian are in front of them, blocking their path.

"Excuse me," Alex says curtly, trying to sidestep around them. "You're in our way."

"I know you're probably confused about what is happening here and that you're trying to leave, but you can't." Emma has a sense of urgency in her eyes. "We need to talk."

Alex shakes her head. "We don't. And we are leaving."

This time it's Killian who reaches out and stops Alex. He locks eyes with her. "You can't go anywhere, love. Your friend's heart has been corrupted by darkness and if you want to help her then time is something you don't have."

Emma shoots Killian a look; she had hoped to explain things in a more diplomatic way.

"Darkness?" Olivia echoes. "What are you talking about?"

"She made a deal with Rumplestiltskin. A deal that is paying the price for," Killian goes on to explain.

Alex grabs onto Olivia, a sense of fear overcoming her. Rumplestiltskin, darkness...this town is more than odd, it's insane.

"This is a town full of crazy people. We are leaving. Now."

Olivia is inclined to agree now. They turn back around and without a word start heading out of town, towards the town line.

Killian starts after them again, but Emma takes his arm. "Let them go. It took me almost a year to believe." She pulls out her phone. "I'm going to call Ruby. Have her meet them at the town line."

.2

They get to the town line rather quickly and Alex feels relief washing over her. She just wants to cross that line and call a taxi and get as far away from this place as possible.

But suddenly, something completely impossible happens.

Casey appears in a puff of black smoke. Just appears, from out of nowhere, blocking passage over the town line.

Alex and Olivia look in shock and disbelief. There's no way that could have happened, yet they both just saw it. They are both of sound mind and they just watched Casey materialize from out of nowhere.

They both stop in their tracks. Olivia gasps out loud, and she doesn't know what shocks her more - Casey's very drastically changed appearance or the fact that she appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Going somewhere?" Casey sneers at them.

Alex shakes her head and Olivia just watches the scene unfold in front of her.

"Really? Looks like you are trying to leave." Casey takes a menacing step toward them. "Without me. That's very rude, and I hate rude people."

Casey reaches out and touches Olivia's cheek, chilling her to the bone. The mere touch sends a wave all the way down to Olivia's feet.

"I thought we were friends, Olivia," Casey says.

Olivia nods. "We are. Wh - wh is going on? Casey, you have to talk to me."

Casey is about to answer when a car appears behind Alex and Olivia, coming to such a harsh stop that the brakes squeal and the car slides to a stop.

Alex and Olivia turn around to see Emma and Killian step out of the Sheriff car. Killian quickly opens the back door and Ruby gets out.

Casey is immeaditely on alert. She opens her palm and forms a fireball, throwing it directly at Emma, Killian, and Ruby. It hits the car and they jump away just in time, Emma tumbling to the ground.

"I guess my first set of fireballs were too subtle for you," Casey spits out. She watches Killian help Emma up off the ground and laughs evilly.

"We just want to help you," Ruby says gently, taking a tentative step forward. "You can trust us."

Casey laughs again. "I don't want any help."

Olivia and Alex are rendered speechless. They hold onto each other, both frightened and confused beyond words.

"Casey," Olivia says softly. "I don't know what's going on here but you have to stop. We're you're friends. Tell us what happened and we will help."

Casey throws her head back and laughs again. It's such an evil, inhuman laugh and Alex and Olivia tremble.

"Let us go," Alex tries. "Let us get past you. We will go on our way and won't bother you. Please."

Casey's eyes flash. She takes a step forward and in one terrifying motion reaches into Alex's chest and rips her heart out.

Casey holds Alex's heart in her hand, much the same way she held the deer's. It's beating and pulsating and she stares at it, not quite believing what she has just done.

Alex grabs her chest and stumbles forward in disbelief, falling to her knees. Somehow she's alive. Casey is holding her heart, and she's alive.

Casey hears a voice in her head telling her to crush it. It gets louder and louder but somehow, as much as she wants to, Casey can't do it.

Olivia stares at Alex in shock and horror, on her knees beside her, sobbing. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she pleads with Casey to stop this and spare Alex's life.

Casey's eyes flash again and she smiles, quite enjoying the scene unfolding in front of her. Emma and Killian are beside Alex now, and Emma looks at Casey, saying words that Casey doesn't hear or comprehend.

"Please," Alex finally pleads with her, meeting Casey's eyes. "I'm sorry, Casey. I'm so sorry."

Casey sneers and takes a step closer, squeezing the heart slightly. Alex winces in pain and clutches her chest. "Now you're sorry? Now? I have the power to kill you in an instant, and now you are sorry?"

Alex nods, tears making their way down her cheeks.

She knows exactly what she is apologizing for; for being too harsh on Casey, mericillessy being unnecessarily mean to her always, for making her feel inadequate at her job.

Casey stares into her eyes and sees that she is sorry but that doesn't matter right now. She sneers again. "All right. Beg. Beg me to let you live."

As terrified as Alex is right now, she hasn't lost all her dignity. "What? I don't think so."

Casey squeezes the heart again and Alex cries out in pain, Olivia clinging to her desperately.

"This ends now," Emma suddenly says, stepping forward in front of Alex and Olivia. "Return her heart. You know this isn't the right thing."

Casey's eyes flash. "You don't know her. She deserves it."

"I've had the darkness inside me too. I know its lure. I know how hard it is to fight it. It's much easier to give in completely than to fight." She's taking small tentative steps, like a hostage negotiator trying to broker peace. "I almost lost myself to the darkness. Don't lose yourself. I know the person you used to be is still in there. You're fighting the darkness, but there's light as well. You can fight through it and embrace the light."

She's close enough to reach out and grab Alex's heart now but she doesn't dare make the sudden move just yet.

"We know how to fight it. We can help you. Let us."

Casey is looking at the heart as if she is considering what Emma is saying. For once her eyes don't flash and Emma thinks she is getting through to her.

She sees her chance and she takes it. She lurches forward and grabs the heart, shoving it back in Alex's heart quickly and motioning for her and Olivia to get up and run.

It takes Alex a moment to recover but when she does they don't waste a second. They both run in the opposite direction, away from the horrible scene.

Casey is angry. She throws a fireball at the town line, forming a fiery barrier and effectively sealing off any chance of escape.

"Anyone sets foot over the town line and they turn to dust," she explains. "No one leaves this town unless I say so."

Emma advances on Casey and Casey sends her flying backwards with a flick of her hand. The blast is so powerful that Emma is out of breath when Killian helps her stand.

It's then thay Ruby fulfills her purpose. She shifts into her werewolf form, putting herself in front of Killian and Emma and growling menacingly.

Casey isn't afraid but knows it's time to retreat. She disappears in a plume of black smoke.

From several feet away, Alex and Olivia watch Casey disappear. They are holding each other and as the wolf shifts back into Ruby, Alex sobs into Olivia's shoulder.

"She really did see a wolf when she crashed my car. And I was so cruel."

Olivia knows that it's not Alex's fault. She hugs her close, wrapping her arms around her as Emma, Killian and Ruby approach.

Olivia looks at them, her face twisted into a look of question. "We need answers and we need them now. First, what the hell just happened, and how did it happen? What is this place, and who are you people? And what the hell is happening to Casey?"


End file.
